Currently, relative geometry calculations are done between all players or objects in a real-time simulated three-dimensional environment. This represents suboptimal use of available processing resources and time because many objects have little or no interaction. This becomes a significant issue as the number of objects in the real-time simulated environment increases. Because relative geometry computations grow in terms of the square of the number of entities, simulations can grow into the thousands of entities. Therefore, performing relative geometry becomes a dominant cost of a simulation. Therefore, there exist an unmet need to reduce the amount of relative geometry calculations performed in a simulation, and thus reduce the processing costs of the simulation.